A Lifetime to discover
by Arianna-rules
Summary: They've gotten married and Lois needs to believe they did the right thing. CONTAINS SPOILERS


**Title: A Lifetime to discover**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: For Prophecy and the finale.**

**Summary: They've gotten married and Lois needs to believe they did the right thing.**

**A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. I don't even know if it makes any sense. This scene was just there in my mind ever since I've seen Prophecy and I finally decided to put it down in words for the sake of my sanity. Hope you guys like this. **

**PS: Sorry for the lame title.**

**A Lifetime to discover**

The sparkle of the diamond in her finger illuminated her lovely face. She looked at it without blinking, still in a haze. Still finding it hard to believe.

At times, it felt too good to be true, and at others, she wondered if she had really done the right thing. If _they_ had done the right thing. She honestly didn't know, but they have a lifetime to discover now. A small smile appeared on her lips with that thought.

A lifetime.

More like a life union, as he had put it when they had gone to the fortress. She had laughed at the cheesiness then, but now, it felt so innate. She was in a life union with this man she loved. Perhaps love wasn't even the word to describe it. Perhaps there was no word to describe it at all.

Being with him was like inhaling and exhaling. You don't even notice that you have that, but you cannot survive without it. She knew she couldn't have survived without him. Deep down in her heart, she always knew.

Yet she had thought that walking away from him was the right thing to do. She still thought it was, except that he had strongly disagreed with her. And this time she didn't get her way.

Then suddenly his arms snaked around her and she felt as if she had been set on fire. At times, she was startled at her own reactions. They had been together for so long. They had made love to each other so many times that she had lost count, and yet she was still surprised at how her body and her heart reacted to him, to his touch, his nearness.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent," he whispered in her ears, and a soft kiss on the bare skin of her shoulder followed.

She could almost feel his breathtaking smile from the mirth that filled his voice. She slowly turned around, still enveloped in his arms and it turned out that she was right, a small, mischievous smile played on his lips. Her heartbeat suddenly rose, as it did every time she looked at him, every time she found him smiling at her.

"Good Morning," she replied, a smile unknowingly made its way towards her lips.

"And I am the first one to officially call you Mrs. Kent, right?" he asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Kent but the hotel's reception clerk and the room service guy have beaten you to it," she chuckled softly, her hands wrapped themselves around his neck.

His face fell and she laughed.

She wanted to say something, to tease him some more. She had to have some comeback, after everything that he had made her go through in the last forty eight hours.

But he didn't give her any room to retaliate at all. His head came down to hers and before she realized, he was furiously kissing her. She was annoyed with him, perhaps just for a millisecond, before she forgot everything and started to kiss him back with the same fervor. She had come to terms with this fact a long time ago, that she was utterly and completely helpless when it came to Clark Kent.

His mouth captured her lower lip and his tongue slowly and lazily licked it, she moaned and her fingers buried themselves in his thick, black hair. He pulled her closer, and his tongue invaded deeper, she mimicked his action and their tongues tangled with each other, both smiling into the kiss, their hearts filled with so much bliss, while their bodies became restless with each passing moment.

"I love you," he whispered as their lips reluctantly parted, yet still lingered over each other.

"I love you too," she declared breathlessly, her eyes still closed.

They had said these words to each other, like a thousand times in the past three days, during their lovemaking, during every single moment that they had been together, and yet they felt as if they could never say them enough.

"Lois,"

She opened her eyes on hearing him say her name, and they found their smiles.

"Why did you do that?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Why did I do what?" he quirked his eyebrow, a trait he had learned from her.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" her smile left her face, "Clark, do you think we have done the…"

He kissed her again.

She promptly kissed him back. It wasn't like she had a choice when it came to that, but she wasn't going to give up either. She was becoming frustrated with how he continued to elude her attempts at bringing up the subject.

"Clark, please…" she continued the battle as she whispered breathlessly between the kiss, "Can… we… just…"

When he pulled back and looked at her, her cheeks were flushed and her lips had swollen a little from his kisses. She looked almost surreal in that moment. Her beautiful hazel eyes were filled with so much love, like always. But then he suddenly noticed that there was something else hidden beneath them.

It was fear.

Every time he saw it in her eyes, his heart shattered a little. He knew she would never admit to anyone that she was afraid. She didn't even admit it to herself. But he didn't need her to. He knew how she felt and that was enough for both of them. It was up to him to take that fear out of her heart and fill it with the same hope that he had seen when he had gotten a glimpse of their future. The same hope and strength that he had discovered inside him lately.

It wasn't that she was weak by any means. She was the strongest person he knew. Much stronger than he was, he always admitted, even though she didn't have an ounce of the abilities and powers that he possessed.

But there were times when her resolve weakened, because of her sense of duty, and the guilt of believing that she was being selfish if she wished to spend any time with him. And this wasn't something she had developed after finding out that he was the mystery super hero of Metropolis. No, it had been inherent to her nature since childhood. She had grown up with that fear, with that burden on her heart. It killed him to know that. He just wished he could take away that burden from her, but he also knew that it wasn't something that would just evaporate in an instance. It won't be an easy transition to make. It would be slow, and it could take years.

But he wasn't worried. They had all the time in the world now. He had after all, made her his for the rest of their lives.

"You always knew that this was what you wanted, didn't you?" she asked.

"Lois, I knew that this was what _we _wanted," he replied.

She nodded slightly, admittedly.

"And you knew that we'd be doing the right thing, that we could make this work?" she asked.

"I did," he replied, softly, yet firmly.

She contemplated this for a moment and then looked up. His eyes were fixed on her face and he simply drank in the sight of her, almost awestruck.

"I don't want to stop you from doing what you do," she lowered her eyes again, "You represent hope to this world Clark, I don't want to take that away from them, not even for a moment,"

"Lois, you haven't taken anything from anyone," Clark replied, "If anything, you've just given and given, ever since the day we started dating. I wouldn't have been able to pull all of this together if it weren't for you, you say that I represent hope, but you're forgetting that in order to be that, I need hope in my life too, and that hope comes from you,"

"That's a lot you're putting on my shoulders," she smiled softly, "How would I manage that?"

"By just being you," he replied.

She lifted her eyes and looked at him, surprised. His beautiful eyes held so much love for her, as they always did, but this time, there was something more than just love in them. There was an unshakable faith. She suddenly realized in that moment that this faith could be her vital force. The stronghold of the fear that had encompassed her for the past few days gradually started to dissipate.

And then it dawned on her. She didn't need to do anything. She just needed to be there for him. Her presence in his life was all that was needed for him to be able to do what he had to do.

"We may be each other's weakness Lois but we're also each other's greatest strength," he said.

She simply nodded, finally knowing in that moment why he would never have let her cancel the wedding. He would never have let her break things off with him, because he couldn't go on without her, because he couldn't even be the hero that the world needed him to be, without her. He needed her as much as she needed him. And he had known that all this time.

They stood near the window as the morning light sifted through the glass and slowly filled the room with its soft glow. It seemed like they had been standing there in each other's embrace since eternity, lost in each other.

She blinked, still in awe of him, still unable to fathom how and why he had chosen her, loved her, put so much faith in her.

"You would never have let me walk away from the wedding would you?" she finally asked.

"No." he replied without a moment's hesitation.

**End.**


End file.
